Drabbles
by SRKfangirl
Summary: A series of random one-shots, drabbles, or ficlets, from random Bollywood movies. A little or everything: Angst, Hurt, Comfort and most of all, ROMANCE. Updated every now and then.
1. Happy New Year

** A/N: And I'M BACK! For anyone who reads my other fanfictions, I truly apologize for my hiatus... So now, I'm going to take a break from updating, just so I can write and have reserves to update when I say that I will... I've decided that the only thing that I have time for right now is a drabble series, which will be random ficlets, one-shots, or drabbles from random Bollywood movies. Some may tie into my other stories, I don't know. **

* * *

><p><em>Movie: Happy New Year<em>

_Time Period: Post Film Events_

* * *

><p>"We're NOT getting married at the bar!" Charlie was firm in this. There was absolutely <strong>no way<strong> that he would get married at a bar. What would his mother say, if she was still alive?

"Nandu, help me out here!" Mohini's english was now nearly perfect, thanks to the help of her tutor, who was none other than Charlie. Of course, Charlie's teaching methods had been rather... erotic, but that was completely besides the point.

"Yes, yes absolutely... Listen to the _ingles_." Nandu's english, on the other hand was not. Charlie's methods most likely would **not** have worked on him.

"Charlie... It's where we first met!"

"It's a bar!"

"Now you're just insulting me," Mohini sniffed.

"It can be a place of your choice, just not the bar, okay?"

Mohini brightened up again. "How about your apartment?"

"I'm not getting married in an apartment."

"It's not about you, it's about us!"

"Shut up!" Jag yelled. "How about the dance studio as a compromise?"

Surprisingly enough, this suggestion launched a new argument about the different locations, in which all Rohan, Jag, Charlie, Mohini, and Nandu took part. Rohan didn't do much, and would rather have been ruining that DJ's life, but knew that Jag wanted him to be more face- to- face social. Tammy sat on the sofa, pulling a strawberry milkshake out of his bag, and praying to God that this time, the fight wouldn't spill it.

It was a quite queer fight. Several more suggestions were thrown, such as the old safe factory, Room 9C, Shalimar, even Charlie's apartment, the dance studio, and the bar came up again.

Finally Tammy, after finishing his milkshake, broke it up. "The wedding will be held in the street where I used to go jogging, end of discussion." Then he sat back down and pulled a burger out of his bag, grinning at the incredulous looks on his teammates faces.

* * *

><p>Mohini walked down the decorated aisle, getting ready to sit down next to the flame. Oddly enough, Tammy's idea had worked out just fine. Mohini was just waiting for the reception. Well, actually she was scared for the reception. Well, truly, she was scared and nervous about the whole thing. What if Charlie realized that he deserved better? What if Charlie didn't come? And if he did, what if she made a fool of herself? What if she started doing her bar moves at the reception? What if...<p>

* * *

><p>Mohini wrapped her arms around Charlie's neck, enjoying the feel of his hands on her waist. She smiled as she remembered her earlier irrational worries. Nothing had gone wrong, and she was enjoying slow-dancing in the arms of her husband.<p>

"I love you," she said, leaning up a little to whisper in his ear.

"I love you more," Charlie replied. "Even if I'm really bad at showing it at times."

Instead of starting an argument, Mohini chose to remain silent, simply basking in the happiness that was rejuvenating through her.

"You know," Charlie said quietly. "If it weren't for you, I wouldn't even be able to dance this much."

"I know." Mohini smirked. "One more thing," she added.

"Yes?"

"You are really bad at showing it, especially since you still **never** look around before you talk."

Charlie grinned sheepishly, making him seem quite a bit younger.

Abruptly, the song changed, causing everyone but Mohini and Charlie to burst into laughter, as the latter two's faces were bright red.

_Naach ke dikha de zaara Chammiya style_

_Aankh toh mila de zaraa Chammiya style_

_Get your body movin' baby, _Chammiya style!

Charlie pulled himself out of Mohini's arms, and went to the DJ, his face finally cooling down a little when the song was changed to some harmless song, one that would not cause mortification to rule the newlywed's faces.

Now that everyone was content, the DJ was playing a non-dangerous song, Charlie was trying to look around in his drunken state. (Jag may have slipped some vodka in his drink as revenge for the whole "Ma" thing.)

So, of course, Mohini had no choice but to put him to _bed_ before he embarrassed someone. Or her. Either way, it wouldn't be a good thing. It couldn't be a good thing. Everyone knows that , even know, no matter how much time Charlie spent looking around before he spoke, someone always came, right after he stopped looking.

The married couple left.

Then the party really started.

* * *

><p><em>Dislaimer***: The song lyrics are not mine.<em>

_Title: Dance Like a Chammiya_

_Singers: Sunidhi Chauhan, Vishal Dadlani_

_Album: Happy New Year_


	2. Kal Ho Naa Ho

Movie: Kal Ho Naa Ho

Time Period: Post Film

* * *

><p>Aman looked down on the scene, as Naina narrated her story, their story to Gia. He knew it, and so did Gia, that Naina and Rohit were mere seconds away from their death. Preparations had already been made, for Rhea. She was going to live with Gia.<p>

* * *

><p>Naina lay on her deathbed, next to Rohit, who was also taking his last dying breaths. She glanced at the seemingly empty spot, where she could sense someone. She could sense Aman. She didn't know how he could be there, but she also knew that he had to be there. He wouldn't leave her now. He'd be the one to take her soul from her bed to heaven.<p>

_"Main tumhe zindagi bhar pyaar karun ga, marte dam tak pyar karun ga aur uske baad bhi."_

"It's time Aman," she whispered. "Take Rohit and I, take us home. Bring us to you."

And so he did.

* * *

><p>Naina looked around, at their recreated neighborhood. This little slice of heaven was just like their neighborhood down on Earth, and the housing arrangements were the same. Of course, this was only temporary. They were all ready to be sent down to Earth.<p>

_" Iss janam mein Naina tumhari. Agle kinar janam mein, zindagi bhar meri hogi. Promise."_

So, down they went as the new trio. Rohit and Aman as brothers: Rohit and Aman Kapur

Naina: Naina Mathur

Rohit and Aman grew up together, knowing each other inside out. This time, no one had a weak heart.

This time Aman would get the heart.


End file.
